Adhesion of oral bacteria to hard surfaces in the oral cavity (restorations, enamel and cement) is one of the main events leading to the development of oral diseases. Adhesion of bacteria to tooth surfaces results in the formation of dental plaque. Dental plaque leads to tooth decay, calculus, gingivitis and periodontitis. Bacterial adherence to dental surfaces can be facilitated by several mechanisms. It is clear that eliminating bacterial deposition on hard surfaces in the oral cavity is a major step in combating oral diseases. The ability of chemical agents to remove plaque is limited. To date, there has been no good alternative to the mechanical removal of plaque through brushing and flossing.
Conventional chewing gum is a mixture of natural or synthetic gums and resins, sweetened with sugar, corn syrup, artificial sweeteners and may also contain coloring agents and flavor. It is a uniquely U.S. product, discovered during the search for rubber materials in the 1860's. The first manufacturing patent for chewing gum was issued in 1869.
The basic raw material for all chewing gum is the natural gum chicle, obtained from the sapodilla tree indigenous to Central America. Because chicle is relatively expensive and often difficult to procure, other natural gums are also used. Recently, synthetic materials such as polyvinylacetate and similar polymers have come into widespread use.
The chewing gum manufacturer melts, washes and filters the crude gum to remove all foreign materials. The gum is then blended with other natural and synthetic resins, waxes and plasticizers, which are added to control the stickiness and chewing characteristics, and the compound is heated, mixed until uniform, cooled and blocked. The blocked gum base is then stored until needed.
The manufacturer of chewing gum starts with a mix of about 22-25% gum base, about 50-60% powdered sugar, about 12-20% corn syrup and about 1-2% color and flavors. This mixture is heated to about 80.degree. C., thoroughly blended, cooled, extruded onto a belt, rolled to proper thickness, then cut, wrapped and packaged. Bubble gum differs from ordinary gum only in that its base is formulated with rubber latex for greater strength.
Sugarcoated gum is made by whirling small cubes of gum in copper pans with sugar syrup, powdered sugar, color and flavor. This mixture builds the colorful, polished, crystallized sugar shell. Sugarless gums are made by substituting sugar alcohols (xylitol, mannitol or sorbitol) for ordinary sugar.
The chewing of gum is very common among both adults and young people. Chewing gum can serve as a drug delivery system, may contain sugar substitutes which are not cariogenic, and may even serve as an anti-bacterial agent. Chewing gum also induces salivary flow which aids in the cleansing of bacteria from the oral cavity. The present invention proposes using a unique form of chewing gum wherein the inventive effervescent gum possesses unique properties that will reduce plaque and freshen the breath.